Forum:Z
what do you guys think of Z. and the upcoming movie? give as much information as you can about the movie or the character or the plot k? :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xnPWagLf1qo <--- you can see how Z looks like in the movie And here is the japanese translated "Said to be comparable to the Ancient Weapons, the Marines' trump card 'The Dyna Stone' has suddenly been stolen! And the terrifyingly powerful man responsible, former Marine Admiral 'Z' stands in the path of the Strawhat gang! The Marine HQ finally moves forward to deal with the conspiracy that threatens to shake the very pillars of the New World. Elsewhere, AoKiji pursues the Mugiwara gang. And finally, Luffy and his crew move to take a stand against Z and﻿ his incredible power." It looks awesome and thats all that needs to be said. i just can't wait for it to come out.... All I know for sure is that I'm excited about Aokiji and Kizaru being in the movie (hopefully we will also see at least a little bit of Akainu) and I'm interested in Ain (hope she turns out to be a cool character) and I wanna see her DF power in action since it sounds similiar to Bonney's DF (both powers involves aging). 06:42, August 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm excited for Z as well, looks quite good so far. I wonder if this movie will have a "somehow canon or not" debate like Strong World has. 08:33, August 13, 2012 (UTC) both strong world and Z are canon movies. ^There is still a big 'canon or not' debate about SW (for example, those wing armed people, they are not canon), wouldn't be surprised if the same thing happens with Z. 07:10, August 16, 2012 (UTC) i sure hope that the movie is canon enough to give the strawhats a new bounty.... just doesn't seem rigt for luffy to have the low bounty in comparison to the other supernovas even though he's been training for 2 years LOL. They would never give them new bounties in a movie even if it was canon. SeaTerror (talk) 16:47, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :) Unlike Strong World (to an extent) I don't see Z becoming canon in any way at all. Sure it has our first look on Aokiji and Kizaru seen for the first time since the TS but the movie will come out in December and I bet we will see them in the manga before then since the end of Punk Hazard arc is coming soon. 06:41, August 23, 2012 (UTC) naw we probably won't see them in the manga anytime soon ^Not too soon but definitely before the movie is done and released. not too sure about that one... the movies going to be launched by december 15th but we'll be able to see it sometime next year....but still... punk hazard's probably gonna end by december and there's no way in hell we're gonna see aokiji in punk hazard... i dont think we will see them in any action but we might see them in a sence at the end of the arc like we saw Big Mam because lets rememeber at the end of nearly every arc we see something from somewere else in the world like shanks It will be 3-4 months til december 15th comes and the end of PH arc is pretty close with the final battle coming up and all. I also agree with what AWC above me said, while we will probably not see them doing any action, we could possibly see them at least in a scene at the end of the arc, or maybe in a scene in (if there will be one) post-PH arc, also who said Aokiji himself will actually be on PH? (the island) 05:37, August 27, 2012 (UTC) 3 months... and a new chapter comes out every week... meaning only 4 chapters or so per month... and that's not including the breaks that oda's been taking for the past few weeks.. but punk hazard'll end by december so i guess we could see aokiji at the end of the arc in the new world somewhere like you said as a short scene.. Incase anyone here hasn't seen them, here are more new Z outfits for the SHs. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DarkSkullPirates/MORE_Z_Clothes%3F My thoughts on them: I dig Zoro's, Sanji's, Chopper's, Robin's and Brook's outfits (though Brook could do without the pink hair). Luffy's outfit is...simple, I guess thats alright. Nami's...*yawn*, nothing we haven't seen before. Usopp's is meh.! And Franky's...bleh, he seriously looks like a okama now. Your thoughts on the outfits? 06:05, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Jesus Christ Franky....-_-' 16:02, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Luffy is meh (but I like that t-shirt). Zoro and Sanji are looking cool and classy. Nami is boring, same old, same old. Now Robin on the other hand got style here (also piggy tails FTW!). Chopper is cute as always (I'm personally a little tired of all the cuteness but whatever). Usopp is being his silly self. Brook and Franky...oh dear, whats the deal with Oda and pink these days? 08:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC)